


It's Snowing

by hatfilms



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: (iznj - parvmas - thatjollyvaleriegirl), Kissing, M/M, Snow, coffee dates, i never know what to tag fics as honestly, merry december lads, this was a thing for the squad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatfilms/pseuds/hatfilms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trott soon pulled away, looking up at Smith again as the other smiled.</p>
<p>His heart was simply full of love for Smith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Snowing

“Fuck, you look adorable.” Smith laughed as Trott smoothed out the fabric across his body, looking up with a raised eyebrow. Smith had, somehow, managed to get Trott into wearing matching sweaters for their trip out that day.  
“You and I have a different definition of adorable, sunshine.” Trott broke his look and smiled as he stepped forwards, standing on his tip toes to kiss Smith’s cheek.  
“So, coffee?” Smith asked as blush dappled his cheeks. He turned away to grab his coat from the hook behind the door, slipping the jacket on afterwards.  
“Sounds perfect.” Trott replied as he motioned for Smith to get his jacket too. Smith handed the other his coat, scarf as well before making his way out of the bedroom door and down the stairs.  
Trott followed quickly, meeting the other at the bottom of the stairs. Smith was sat on the bottom step, lacing up his boots as Trott jumped down from the fourth step and found his own shoes.

Smith was finally ready, standing up and looking at Trott who was by the door.  
Trott opened the door, holding it open for Smith who pressed a fleeting kiss to the corner of Trott’s lips as he passed. Trott laughed softly, more of a chuckle at the notion from Smith.  
Trott locked up after them both, running down the steps from the front door to catch up with Smith as the other walked ahead.  
The taller one held out his hand, waiting for Trott to take a hold of it.  
They chatted quietly as they walked up the path into the centre of town, trying to find their favourite coffee shop.  
It was pretty much in the minuses outside as they walked, their breath misting the air in front of them.  
Trott dipped his chin under his scarf as he walked past all the shops, hand still in Smith’s.

The heat was welcoming as they eventually made it into the coffee shop.  
“I know it’s cold but, should we get take out? I want to go on a walk.” Smith asked as he turned to face Trott before diverting his attention to the board behind the barista, choosing his drink.  
“Sounds good to me, I’ll take a caramel latte by the way.” Trott replied as he leant against Smith’s arm, looking up at the board too.  
“Uh, yeah, can I have one caramel latte and a chai latte please?” Smith spoke to the barista, the girl behind the counter taking their orders before passing it along.  
They moved along to the end, paying as they awaited their orders, the soft tone of Christmas music played behind the.  
Their coffees were called and they headed back out of the café, the cold hitting them once more.

They walked along the high street, their fingers entwined as they walked down the cobbled paths.  
They walked past shops full of Christmas decorations, red and gold tinsel lined the window frames and trees were donned with silver baubles in the festive mood.

Sipping on their coffees, they made their way down to the riverbank just outside of the centre. Swans settled in the water as they sat on one of the many benches which lined the river. Trott sighed as he sat down, relaxing into Smith’s side, sipping his coffee.  
It was silent for a while, just the two of them, sitting there on the riverside, sharing the warmth of each other.  
“I love you, by the way.” Smith said quietly as he pressed a kiss to the side of Trott’s head.  
Trott leant into the touch a little before sighing, smiling slightly.  
“I love you too, sweetheart.” He replied, as he turned to the side a little so he was facing Smith, looking up into his eyes.

Snow started to fall gently down to the ground, soon creating a light layer on the bench and the ground around them.  
He took his hand away from Smith’s and instead cupped his cheek lightly. He paused momentarily before leaning up to meet the others face.  
His lips pressed against Smith’s as he closed his eyes, still attempting to not spill he coffee which was in his other hand.  
The kiss was soft and gentle, just the feeling of being together was more than enough for Trott. The feeling of their lips together just matched. Trott closed his eyes as he fell into the kiss, head first. Smith kissed back, the same feeling to his actions. It was gentle, it was just full of adoration for each other.

Trott soon pulled away, looking up at Smith again as the other smiled.

His heart was simply full of love for Smith.

**Author's Note:**

> this was 4 the squad, merry christmas/december u dicks love u
> 
> send me prompts and stuff!! alsnowy.tumblr.com


End file.
